ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal John (episode)
Story Eggman: Muhahahaha! It’s nice to meet you face to face, John Smith. (John, Eggman, Jarrett and the John robot are on a flat roof, with two ships located near by. The John robot was standing in front of John.) John: Eggman. (John turns to look at the robot.) What is this thing? Eggman: This, is one of my greatest creations. I call it Metal John. You see, back when you destroyed my research vessel, John: Research vessel? Eggman: And prison. It was never meant to invade your pathetic planet, only to survey its level of technology. That being said, you destroying it cost me a powerful energy source, the Osmosian. John: You were going to use Aggregor as a generator? Eggman: Yes, but back to the story. When you used your Galvanic Mechamorph form to merge with my robot, I was able to gain access into the workings of the Omnitrix, and I discovered the wireless signal you had. Metal John itself, is really an object called the Naljian Destructor. It is a robot that turns into and mimics anything it sees. I was able to link it to the wireless signal, and it turned into you. It has access to all of your alien forms, and can use all of their powers to the fullest. John: Sounds like someone’s full of themselves. (Then, jet engines go off, and John turns to see that Jarrett was gone, and his ship taking off.) Darn it, Jarrett! (John runs towards the ship, when Metal turns into Stinkfly. He then spits slime at John, covering him and trapping him to the ground.) Eggman: Muhahaha! If you want to stop us, you’ll have to first get past Metal. Metal, eliminate him! (Then, the slime bursts into flames, as Heatblast stands up.) Heatblast: Like that’ll happen. Stinkfly takes to the air, spitting slime at Heatblast. Heatblast uses his fire to counter it, causing an explosion. Heatblast then throws fireballs at Stinkfly, which it dodges, as it closes in. Stinkfly spits another stream of slime, and Heatblast forms a firewall to block the attack. The flames die, and Heatblast is hit by slime, putting his fire out. Heatblast: Oh, man! Really?! (Stinkfly then flies by, striking Heatblast with his blade tail. Heatblast is knocked down, as Stinkfly turns around for another strike.) Yeah, as if that’s going to happen. Heatblast’s fire lights up, and he uses his fire to take to the air. He rides it like a surfboard, and throws fireballs at Stinkfly. Stinkfly dodges, and gets up higher than Heatblast. Stinkfly then shifts to Cannonbolt, and comes crashing down in Heatblast’s direction. Heatblast barely dodges, as Cannonbolt crashes into the roof. Heatblast throws fireballs at it, but its armor protects it, as it rolls and jumps at Heatblast. Heatblast is hit, and is knocked to the ground. Cannonbolt then uncurls, turning into Big Chill. Big Chill uses his freeze breath on Heatblast, who counters with a firewall. Then, Heatblast shifts to Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane: Let’s see how you like this. (Wolf Bane releases his sonic howl, as Big Chill lands. Big Chill turns into Echo Echo, and takes the attack, being immune to it. Echo Echo then fires a sonic scream at Wolf Bane, causing him to cover his ears.) Maybe I was doing better with Heatblast. Wolf Bane turns into Buzzshock, turns into electricity, and flies at Echo Echo. Echo Echo turns into Swampfire, and takes the attack head on, resisting it. Swampfire then uses its flames to force Buzzshock off, then throw seeds. Buzzshock prepares to fire lightning at Swampfire, when he’s trapped in plants, holding him down. Buzzshock: Come on! I can’t break free! (Buzzshock struggles, until he shifts to NRG. He superheats his armor, and burns through the plants.) NRG: Now, you are going to get a good taste of my power! (Swampfire shifts to Lodestar, and raises its arms. It fires a magnetic wave, lifting NRG off the ground, then pinning him to it.) Really?! This stupid armor is made of metal?! Agh! (Then, the second ship begins to take off. NRG is able to turn his head slightly, and sees this.) Oh, you’re not going anywhere, Doctor! NRG shifts to Brainstorm, and opens his skull, firing a lightning blast from his brain. The ship takes off, and the attack misses. Brainstorm: Preposterous! My angle must’ve been thrown off from lying down. (Brainstorm gets up, and sees Four Arms charging him. Four Arms then uppercuts Brainstorm, sending him high into the sky.) Now that was rude. Brainstorm starts to fall, when he shifts to Terraspin. He begins to spin, hitting Four Arms with a powerful gust of wind, preventing it from getting close. Four Arms then turns into Gravattack, and raises its arm, which glows blue. Terraspin is hit by a powerful force of gravity, and crashes into the ground, unable to get up. Terraspin: This isn’t over. (Terraspin turns into Armodrillo, and pumps his jackhammers into the ground. The roof shakes, and eventually breaks, causing the two of them to fall. Armodrillo turns into Jetray.) Jetray: Now, to catch Egg, oof! (Jetray is hit by a neuroshock, and he hits the wall, falling unconscious while he falls. Another Jetray is floating, then flies off, going to catch up with Eggman’s ship.) Jetray is falling, and he wakes up, seeing the rapidly approaching floor. Jetray: Agh! (Jetray shifts to Goop, right before he hits the ground, splattering everywhere. Then, his Anti-Gravity Projector gathers up all the slime, and he is restored.) Goop: Darn it! He got away! (Goop looks around, and sees that he was in the Eggbot making factory.) Well, that was lucky. Goop turns into Vicktor Stein, and releases a large stream of lightning, destroying the entire factory. Vicktor Stein then exits the building, just before it blows up. Vicktor Stein: I guess I can call today a victory. End Scene The clone forces finally arrive, assisting in taking out any straggling Eggbots. But the battle was won without their help. John is sitting on a pile of broken Eggbots, when Whip and Sunder approach. Whip: John! I’d like to thank you. John: For the help? No problem. I’d do it anytime. Whip: And I’m glad, but I was referring to your Petrosapien form. It felt like I was fighting with Tetrax again. Thank you for that. John: Oh, sure. (Whip walks off, leaving John and Sunder alone.) Sunder: Looks I owe you now, as much as I hate to admit it. John: And when I collect, it’ll be just as big a deal. Sunder: The Highbreed war, Lucci, the Esoterica war. I’m starting to think you only call me on big jobs I want no part of. John: Those are the ones that I need you. Sunder: Ha! Fine. Until next time. (Sunder walks off.) John: Until next time. (John’s face becomes serious, and Ahsoka approaches.) Ahsoka: Something wrong, John? John: Yeah. I’ve been defeated by that robot impostor three times now. If I can’t defeat it, we’ll never catch Eggman, and we can’t end the war. Leave me be for a while. That’s an order. Ahsoka: (Sighs) Yes, General. (Ahsoka walks off.) Characters *John Smith *Whip *Sunder *Ahsoka Villains *Dr. Eggman *Metal John *Jarrett (cameo) Aliens By John *Heatblast *Wolf Bane *Buzzshock *NRG *Brainstorm *Terraspin *Armodrillo *Jetray *Goop *Vicktor Stein By Metal John *Stinkfly *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Swampfire *Lodestar *Four Arms *Gravattack *Jetray Trivia *Metal John is based off of Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *It's revealed that Metal John is really a Naljian Destructor, and is linked to Primus. *NRG's suit can be magnetized. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc Category:Metal John Arc